


I’m glad you decided to stay

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Companion piece to The Incident, If you haven’t seen it you are missing out, Inspired by bleekay art on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: 100% inspired by the drawing by bleekay on Tumblr (pretty sure it’s posted here too).  The caption: “David had a rough day?  It’s better now though”.  Companion piece for 6.02 The Incident.Patrick, at the end, says he’s glad David decided to stay.  How did they get there?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	I’m glad you decided to stay

Patrick took a deep breath, doing his best not to glare at Moira and Alexis as they walked back to the motel and he headed back to the store. He had sat there for 10 minutes as Alexis slowly took the video down. He finally yelled “JUST DO IT!”. Everyone in the cafe turned and looked at them. That was the shame it took to make Alexis FINALLY do what she promised. He just sighed, pushing himself out of the booth, motioning them to leave too. He had to watch as Moira and Alexis both deleted it out of their files too. He didn’t trust that it wouldn’t “accidentally” end up on something again before the end of the day. They tried to apologize again and say goodbye, but he just waved them off, knowing he needed to get back before David started reorganizing the products. Again. 

He closed the door, staring at David’s back. He was sitting on the table, facing the back of the store, not even moving when the bell rang. Patrick hoped it was because he could sense it was him and that he hadn’t been ignoring customers.

“I saw you coming” David said quietly, like he could read Patrick’s mind. He didn’t look at him. Patrick knew the day was beating David and he hated that. 

Patrick dropped his phone on the counter next to the register and moved around to David. David, who was sitting on the table, head dropped, eyes closed, defeated. 

“David” Patrick said quietly. David shook his head, position remaining the same. 

“I just want this day to be over” he replied, seeming to collapse further into himself. Patrick needed to do something. Washing sheets and scaring Alexis didn’t seem enough at the moment. David was spiraling. A few years ago, before them, he knew this was something that would have driven David into bed and shame eating and just utter dejection. Patrick grabbed David’s face, resting one hand on his neck, the other cupping his cheek. Patrick pressed a light kiss to David’s hair and smiled into his when he felt David wrap his arms tightly around his waist. Patrick knew he would recover. He just needed this day. 

“I love you” Patrick whispered into his hair.

“I love you too” David replied, squeezing Patrick’s waist just slightly with his fingers. 

“You’re staying with me tonight” Patrick said, hoping the declaration was enough so that David didn’t feel like he had a choice. But David shook his head and Patrick wasn’t ok with that.

“David, please. Let’s get pizza and go home and watch a movie and then you just stay. Please.”

“I don’t know, Patrick…”

Patrick cupped David’s face with both hands, raising his chin up till David finally opened his eyes and looked at him. 

“There you are.” Patrick kissed him lightly. 

“Pizza?”

“From that place in Elmdale?” David nodded. “Ok. I’ll think about staying over then.”

“Good.”


End file.
